


Adding Two Part 2

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The BTOVIXX family [10]
Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan





	Adding Two Part 2

_“Minhyuk-ah…they’ll take the news well, all of them. I think they’ll love you even more for it…I know I do…”_  

The children ran around screaming and laughing, before Eunkwang called them in to cut the small cake they got. With smiles and cheers, Hyunsik led them to the nearest water sink to wash their hands then along with Changsub, led the kids to the table.  

“Appa all clean!” Ilhoon exclaimed when they reached the table.  

“You washed your hands already, good boy,” Eunkwang told him with a smile. Minhyuk carefully pulled the cake out of its box and placed it on the table in front of Sungjae and he couldn’t help but squeal at the cake. It was a simple blue cake, with lots of fishes on top but to Sungjae, it was the bestest cake he ever had. Changsub reached over and placed a party hat on his head as Eunkwang lit the candles. Then they all started singing happy birthday with random clapping from the birthday boy, and when the song was finished, Sungjae blew the candles out as hard as he could. 

He didn’t waste time in making a wish because his wish, same as Peniel, never changes as the years pass. Every birthday, it was the same wish and even though it hasn’t come true yet, he still held on to the belief that it would still come true soon enough.  

Someone passed him a plastic knife but instead of cutting the cake, he looked at the knife, at Peniel and back again.  

“What’s wrong Jaejae?” Hyunsik asked, slight concern on his face features.  

“Ca-can we cut the cake together?” he shyly asked as he stared down at the cake.  

“It’s your birthday Sungjae, you’re supposed to cut it yourself...” Changsub answered him a slight frown. He’s never met anyone who wanted to cut a cake with everyone on their birthday.  

“But... But Jaejae wants to cut cake together!” Sungjae exclaimed, his eyes shining over.  

“Don’t cry... We’ll cut the cake together if you want...” Minhyuk told him and he gave Changsub a knowing smile before he got up and walked to the other side of the table to stand by Sungjae. They all tried to grab the knife somehow and they slowly cut the cake in the middle. They all cheered and clapped, leaving Minhyuk to cut the rest up and hand the slices out.  

“So, there’s something me and daddy want to talk to you about... All of you,” Eunkwang started as he fed himself a spoon of cake.  

“How would guys feel about getting another brother?” 

“Are you having another one??” Changsub asked, eyes wide. Both Eunkwang and Minhyuk looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.  

“Well no, we’re not  _having_ another one...” Minhyuk watched as the clogs in Changsub and Hyunsik’s mind turn and soon enough, things started clicking.  

“Both of them?” Hyunsik whispered as he stared at his two dads. The younglings looked around the table in confusion and Eunkwang couldn’t help but laugh at their expression.  

“I told you they’d take the news well...” he told Minhyuk and he got a smirk in reply.  

“If by ‘well’ you mean shocked then sure...” 

“What’s happening ahjussi?” Peniel asked in a small shy voice. Hyunsik turned to look at him then whispered in his ear. His expression went from confused to shock before a small smile crept into his face.  

Sungjae kept eating his cake slice but everyone can see how he’s itching to know what the fuss is about. Changsub sighed and whispered to him the same thing Hyunsik did. His reaction to the news was not something they were expecting. They watched as he jumped from his seat and tackled Changsub into a hug.  

“Sungjae-yah...be careful,” the parents scolded him with a fond smile. Before they could stop him, he let Changsub go and ran towards them, tackling them in their own hug.  

“Wait...you can’t get too excited yet...” they told him as they pulled him away from them. Sungjae and Peniel looked to them confused again.  

“It will take a little while until you can come live with us, you both need to understand that. We can’t just take you home today like we want to... Okay?” Peniel nodded his head and Sungjae nodded his head excitedly.  

“That’s ok, we can wait, right Puni hyung?”  

“We’ll try and make it as quick as possible, but we’re not going to promise anything, other than the fact that you will  _definitely_ be a part of the family once all the paperwork is finished,” Sungjae hugged them again and even Peniel got out of his seat to hug Minhyuk.  

“Does this mean I’m hyung now?” Ilhoon chimed in from behind them.  

“Awww but I don’t want to be baby...” Sungjae whined and everyone laughed.  


End file.
